


Altair x Malik

by Pflanzichan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese Geschichte spielt nach AC 1. Altair hat den Apfel und ist damit beschäftigt ihn zu studieren. Immer. Leider kann er seine Geheimnisse nicht aufdecken und verzweifelt darüber. Gott sei Dank kann ihm Malik helfen~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altair x Malik

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte so ein Bild von dieser Situation im Kopf, als das im Spiel vorkam xD  
> Hoffe es ist ganz gut geworden^^  
> Sry wegen der schlechten Zusammenfassung....Ich kann das nicht....

Altair Ibn-La’Ahad saß in einem spärlich möblierten Zimmer, auf einem einfachen Hocker, tief über einen großen Schreibtisch gebeugt. Bewegungslos, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gezogen saß er da. Um ihn herum waren alle möglichen Arten von Dokumenten verteilt, welche sich teils über den Boden schlängelten, nur um in einer Wand aus Blätter zu enden. Alle Dokumente waren mit Fäden verknüpft und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Altair das Zimmer je wieder verlassen konnte, ohne sämtliche Blätter herunter zu reißen. 

Es war tiefste Nacht und der Mond lugte durch ein schmales Fenster herein. Die Sterne funkelten und sagten dem Assassinen, dass er eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte. Eigentlich sollte er sich ausruhen. Er hatte schon längst jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und die, fast gänzlich herunter gebrannte, Kerze spendete nur ein spärliches Licht. Er hatte vergessen seit wie vielen Tagen er nun schon ohne Unterbrechung arbeitete. Er wusste, er sollte sich ausruhen. Er wusste, er sollte etwas essen. Doch obwohl er all dies wusste, tat er es nicht. Sein Verlangen die Geheimnisse der goldenen Kugel vor ihm zu ergründen war zu groß. Der Edenapfel strahlte sein goldenes Licht aus und erleuchtete Altairs Gesicht. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, dass diese Erleuchtung sich bis in seinen Verstand fortgesetzt hätte.

Er seufzte. Obwohl er in einem geschlossenen Raum war und weit und breit keine Wachen oder andere Feinde, die ihn hätten erkennen können, trug er immer noch die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Das war eine alte Angewohnheit, die er einfach nicht ablegen konnte. Altair seufzte erneut. Er wollte nicht mehr. Er war müde. Er musste schlafen. Er war sich sicher, seit mindestens einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen zu haben. Aber er konnte nicht. Konnte sich nicht aus dem Netz des Wissens, was er besaß und dem was er noch wissen wollte befreien. Wobei der zweite Teil leider eindeutig überwiegte. Die Verstrickung war zu tief. Zu lange schon hatte er sich mit dem Edenapfel beschäftigt. Zu lange hatte er über ihm gebrütet und alles an Informationen gefunden, die es gab. Aber es waren nicht genug. Es waren nie genug. Immer fehlte etwas. Jedes Mal, wenn er eine neue Information fand, ein neues Dokument, hatte er die Hoffnung endlich zu wissen. Aber jedes Mal wurden nur neue Fragen aufgeworfen. Nur neue Geheimnisse gefunden, aber nie wurde auch nur eines gelüftet. Altair wusste der Apfel hatte ihn gefangen. Nie würde er dem Sog, den dieser auf jeden Menschen ausübte entkommen. Auch wenn Altair den Apfel nicht wie Al Mualim zur Unterwerfung der Welt verwenden wollte, so war er doch genauso abhängig geworden. Die Erforschung dieses Geheimnisses würde länger dauern als sein ganzes Leben. Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass er es niemals entschlüsseln konnte. Und doch saß er an diesem Schreibtisch ohne Schlaf oder Nahrung und dachte nach.

Plötzlich spürte Altair etwas Warmes an seinem Rücken und an seinem Bauch. Ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar war hinter ihn getreten und hatte einen Arm um seinen Bauch geschlungen. Altair zuckte kurz zusammen, hatte er seinen Freund doch nicht kommen hören. Dieser legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Assassinen und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Dann knabberte er leicht an seinem Ohr, was Altair wohlig aufseufzen ließ. Altair spürte Malik an seinem Ohr zufrieden lächeln. Ein leises „Komm ins Bett, Idiot. Du sitzt schon wieder viel zu lange hier.“ Wurde gegen sein Ohr gehaucht und er seufzte. „Ich weiß…“. Malik lächelte wieder. „Da bin ich mal eine Woche weg und du sitzt ununterbrochen vor diesem blöden Ball.“ Altair sah seinen Freund jetzt vorwurfsvoll an, wagte dieser es doch seinen Existenzgrund seit Jahren in Frage zu stellen, doch er sah nur wie Malik in an grinste. Altair grinste zurück. 

Malik erhob seine verbliebene rechte Hand und strich seinem Freund sanft über die Wange. „Jetzt mach schon.“ Altair erwiderte nichts, sondern stand einfach nur auf und ließ sich von Malik durch das eng gestraffte Netz der Fäden, die die Dokumente verbanden in ihr Schlafzimmer führen.   
Als er sich in die weichen Decken kuschelte und Maliks warmen Körper in seinem Arme spürte, der sich wohlig an ihn schmiegte lächelte er dankbar.   
Er würde nie in der Lage sein sich aus den Fängen seines Unwissens zu befreien. Aber dafür hatte er ja Malik. Malik fand immer einen Weg aus den kompliziertesten Verstrickungen.


End file.
